Silent Torture of Love
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Harry is abused. Dumbledore finds out. He tells Snape to take Potter to his house for the summer. They secretly love each other but refuse to say it aloud. Set after 5th year. Better Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Going to Rescue Him

Summary: Harry Potter is continuously abused, verbally and physically, by the Dursleys. The neighbors all know that but turn the other way. When Dumbledore stops being blind and sees the truth, he sends Snape to take Harry away. So now Harry must spend two months with the man he secretly loves. He must sleep in the same room for safety reasons, eat at the same table, and live under the same roof for two months with the greasy haired git. It shouldn't be that hard….right? What he doesn't realize, as he fights his emotions for Snape, is that the teacher also loves Harry. After summer, they both realize they can't stop their feelings towards each other, which means there will be trouble in Hogwarts. Set after 5th year. Crappy summary but good story, R&R!

Disclaimer: They're not mine, sadly. They belong to JK.

* * *

In a small room, hidden by the shadows, a raven haired boy lay in agony. The lightning bolt scar that plagued him had a dull pulse of pain, giving him a headache. Two days was all he had endured so far…he knew his body couldn't, wouldn't take this type of beating for two months. Earlier he had dropped Dudley's food, earning a furious set of punches to his gut and shoulder. Just before his uncle went to bed, he kicked his nephew down the stairs, laughing as he heard a bone or two break. His aunt who looked like a horse had forced him to clean up his blood on the staircase with bleach, giving Dudley the opportunity to slam his face in it. His name was Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, and victim to Muggle beatings.

It was the first hour of his third day and he was missing his friends terribly. Although he neglected to tell them about his abuse, they always made him feel safe. His stomach growled in anger…or was it hunger? He couldn't tell anymore. The taste of bleach and vomit stayed in his mouth, his head pounding. Closing his eyes, he silently wished that this would all end in one way or another. If only someone would help…

"Severus, I need you to do me a favor." Dumbledore stated while sitting down. It was rare that the headmaster went straight to business without a twinkle in his eyes, which set off mental alarms in Snape's mind. Following his actions, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Albus?" His voice showed he was careful and on his guard. Dumbledore, of all people, arriving at midnight without the blasted twinkle in his eyes meant danger. With a simple wave of his wand, tea appeared before both men.

The headmaster took a long sip and said bluntly, "I need you to get Harry Potter from his family and keep him here. Before you argue and protest, Severus, I have shocking reason for a request such as this. I found out recently that the Dursleys are abusing him and I fear he won't last through this summer. You saw inside his mind, my boy, and you know how horrible his life must be. Keep him here with you for this summer and try to be nice."

After a long argument of where the Potter boy would stay, how Snape should act, and of his friends, Snape reluctantly went to the Dursleys. The neighborhood looked normal; a bright blue ball left in the dew covered lawn, chimneys releasing smoke from the evening meal, middle class cars parked in driveways, and a few dogs and cats resting on the porches. But a soft moan of pain made the reality come crashing down. From a distance, the cry for help sounded like the wind whistling by. But from where Snape stood, he knew it was Harry Potter.

Easily unlocking the door, the potions master walked upstairs and listened again. Harry's attempt to quiet his violent cough was a miserable attempt that failed, for Snape knew at once where he was located. Unlocking the dozen locks with slight curiosity, he walked in and examined the room. Finding a small body curled in a corner, Severus got closer and sneered, "Potter, get up."

Harry stood up, thinking it was one of his family members, and stumbled towards the door, "Yes Uncle Vernon." Three staggers and two steps later, he fell to his knees and threw up, cursing the invention of bleach.

Snape's black eyes widened with shock as he ran over, placing a hand on Harry's back, "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you, Potter?" Not used to getting touched, he flinched and moved back some. Sighing heavily, Severus spoke softly as if he were talking to a five year old, "Mr. Potter, I am not here to hurt you."

Recognizing the voice, he looked up and blinked, "…Professor Snape?" His voice was hoarse and cracked with pain. Not waiting for an answer, Harry threw his arms around the over sized bat's neck and clung onto him like life itself. Tension flooded his body as he felt the Golden Boy hug him. Snape tried to sneer but failed, waved his wand to gather Harry's stuff, and left. He promised himself he would come back to punish the Muggles that inflected such pain of the young wizard.

When they reached the small house on Spinner's End, Snape laid the clinging teen on his bed and watched him fall into a deep slumber. Perfect. Getting some potions, he healed what bruises and broken bones he saw, flinching at the damage. Severus managed to get him to drink a potion in his sleep which would get rid of any poisons, including bleach. A new flare of anger lit up in his mind as Snape wondered how long Harry had put up with the Dursleys.

Walking downstairs to sit in front of the fireplace, Snape drowned himself in Fire whiskey, waiting for dawn to appear.

* * *

Okay, I know it a crappy first chapter but it will get better, trust me. I have writers block today, wee…Review please, the story will get better. 


	2. Sleepy Argue

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I think my writers block went bye-bye! If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, feel free to tell me, I'd apprechiate them lots.

* * *

Agonized screams were the first thing that woke Severus from his drunken slumber. Jumping off the chair he had slept in, he winced at the pain in his neck. Quickly, he jogged upstairs and nearly knocked the door down to see Harry in bed, tossing and turning. Whether his screams of pain were from a nightmare or the aftermath of the beatings, he didn't know. Assuming the potions had worn off; he grabbed some numbing liquid and sat next to the thrashing teen.

Harry shot up and flung his fists wildly around him, accidentally hitting Snape square in the nose. (A/N: There are SOOOO many things we can say to that lol!) It took only a few seconds for him to realize what he did and turned pale. Scooting on the edge of the bed on the other side, Harry's eyes stared at his Professor with terror. Snape dropped the bottle on the mattress, standing up as if fire scorched him. Rubbing his nose, he made sure it wasn't broken and looked at the scared boy.

Sighing, telling himself that enough damage was done to young Harry, Snape sat on the bed once more and beckoned Harry to come closer. "It's alright Potter, you were dreaming a nightmare I assume. It's only nat…" He got cut off as he was pounced by Harry, once more clinging to him. Shaking like an earthquake, Harry felt tears sting his eyes.

Somehow Severus managed to pry Harry's arms from his body and made him lay down. The bruises were gone and his bones healed, the Potions master noted as he looked over the boy. It annoyed him to feel a stirring in his groin, but ignored it. Giving Harry some more anti poison potion, he watched the young man's eyes. He was calm, for now at least.

It took a few minutes to remember how he had escaped the Dursleys and come to Snape's comfort. Harry looked at his savior and blushed slightly. His gaze wasn't lustful but it sure as hell wasn't pure either. Sitting up slightly, he groaned at the taste in his mouth. That damn bleach still haunted him! "Can I have some water?" Harry's voice was rough and gravelly from screaming.

A moment and a simple flick of the wand holding wrist later, ice cold water went down his throat. Harry relaxed a bit, tired. He stared at Snape's onyx eyes. It was one of the features that made him so…attractive and mysterious. Then he remembered how this great teacher threw him out of Occlumency lessons…how he killed Sirius… "_At the sound of his voice a shiver runs down my spine; at the feel of his touch my heart skips a beat... I hate him..." _Harry thought with new found furry.

"Why did you take me from them?" He found himself speaking with a strong voice. Although his stomach was still slightly upset from the poison he digested earlier, he found the strength to stand up and wait for an answer.

Severus looked the boy up and down before replying, "You're going to injure yourself further, Potter, and I don't feel the desire to play Nurse the whole summer. Dumbledore sent me to rescue you and ordered me to keep you here for the rest of the break. During that time I expect to be called 'Sir' or 'Professor'. Also, I expect you to obey what I say and…"

For a moment, he was glad he had punched Snape in his big pointy nose! Harry glared, "Obey? I'm not a House elf, Snape! Why should I even listen to you after you killed my Godfather?!" With the recent death and beatings, he couldn't stop himself from crying silently. That little voice in his head was telling him to throw something but he felt wave after wave of exhaustion slamming into him.

Snape felt a great surge of rage flood his veins but it turned to pity when he saw the Wizardry World's Savior cry. He sighed mentally and walked over, wrapping his arms around the frail child and sat on the bed, awkwardly stroking his hair while he sobbed.

Once again, he was sleeping in a peaceful state. Just as he tried to lay him back on the bed, Harry's hands crunched the robes Severus wore and refused to let go. _"This boy will be the death of me."_ The greasy haired git thought as he lay next to him. His concious nagged at him, _"But what a great way to die..."_ In all honesty, he was tired from the lack of sleep last night as well. Already he felt the same stirring in his groin and groaned in an attempt to stop it. Trying to get the image, the reality, of the teen laying next to him was difficult; after all, he had lusted after the boy since the third year.

His vision became blurry with sleep while petting the boys head. As he drifted into sleep, he could have sworn he heard Harry whisper his first name. Just what was that boy dreaming about? Whatever it was, the Potions master realized, he would find out when they awoke.

* * *

Sorry people but I'm tired and…I think I'm forgetting something. I just can't remember. Quick, someone give me a Rememberal! Lol. I'll update later…If you have an idea for the next chapter or next event, feel free to tell . Next chapter, I'm gonna have Remus stumble in on the sleeping pair and freak out, plus Harry's gonna roam around Snape's house and find some old things from his past. He just can't stop invading Severus's privacy lol. Review please. 


	3. Mistakes

Thank you all for reviewing. One thing, however. To the viewer called Becky, I appreciate you noticing and pointing out my errors but I'm having no luck getting a Beta reader. Plus, I didn't space after the periods on the summary because of the limited space you can type in there. Those of you who write stories on here know what I mean, the limited 250 character space or whatever. Anyway, if anyone wishes to be the beta reader, PM me. But thanks Becky for the concern Oh yeah and I decided to add some humor in this…sadly, the humor in this has happened to me before…let's just say I was Lupin while my best friend and her bf were…Uh…I mean…ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

The clock chimed two times as a storm came in. The dark clouds hung over Snape's house giving it an ironic appearance since he was, for once, not in a bad mood. A light snore erupted from the two bodies sharing a bed. They were in such a deep slumber, the noise of the front door opening and closing didn't bother them a bit.

Remus Lupin had heard from Dumbledore a few hours ago and had managed to get away for a while from his undercover job. Closing the door, he glanced around and saw a half drunk glass of Fire whiskey. "Hello?" He called out in vain for his voice answered him. The fact that he was a werewolf was both a curse and a blessing since he could sniff out people's whereabouts.

Walking upstairs and blindly stumbling into a room, he whispered, "Harry?" The scent of bleach and Harry's fear was so strong that it nearly overwhelmed him. Only the sounds of rhythmic breathing replied. The storm outside combined with the curtains being drawn made it difficult to see. Usually his night vision allowed him to see day in every poorly lit room but the dark was a heavy wet blanket suffocating them. Somehow, amazingly, he reached the bed without injuring himself.

Blindly stretching his arms, he managed to feel out a body. The shoulders were broad yet his arms were skinny; it was Harry. Relief flooded his body as he grabbed the boy's shoulders, "Harry, wake up. I've been worried about you. I'm so sorry I never…" His voice died down as he heard the unmistakable groan from Harry…on the other side of the bed.

The figure's outline that groaned sat up while the body, which Remus held so tightly, yelled, "Lumos!" Severus and Remus looked at each other and let out a screech of shock and surprise. Lupin jumped back, tripping over an empty potion bottle, and skidded into the door. Severus sat up and, as the lights turned on, stood up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my house, Lupin?! Why, pray tell, were you trying to hold me?!"

Struggling to stand with a blushing face, Remus answered, "Dumbledore told me what has been happening and I wanted to check on Harry! I was not trying to hold you, Severus; I merely thought that you were...wait a minute…what in Merlin's name were you doing holding him like that?!" If this situation at that particular moment didn't call for seriousness, Harry would have fallen on the floor laughing until his sides hurt. He remembered why Snape was sleeping in the same bed with him, holding him like that. Just the mere memory of such an act made him half hard.

Whether Snape's face was red from embarrassment or anger did not matter for he nearly shouted, "I was not holding him, Lupin that boy is ill and…I shouldn't have to explain myself to you in my own home! Now leave!" Harry, seeing danger a mile away since it followed him constantly, got up and walked over to the werewolf.

"Remus it's okay, really. We had fallen asleep since there's only one bed and…I got cold and…I suppose I just um…snuggled close to him." Harry was amazed at how the lie came out so smoothly…in a way.

Lupin glanced at both of them and, killing his suspicions, nodded. Clearing his throat, he looked at Snape and said, "Mind if we talk for a minute downstairs?" If it was as obvious to Snape that the subject was about the Golden Boy, then it was pathetically obvious to the subject matter himself. With a sharp nod, they left Harry alone.

They sat on the couches and silence covered them. Severus wasted no time in drowning what was left of the alcoholic beverage. Harry, on the other hand, felt the need for stretching his legs. That long sleep had really helped him and he felt a little better, the taste of bleach no longer haunting him.

There was three rooms upstairs; Snape's, a bathroom, and another. Guessing it was a closet or something; Harry ventured into it and looked around. A thin layer of dust rested on top of the stuff. A trunk with a huge lock of it caught his eye, curiosity calling to him. Walking over there, he attempted miserably to open the lock but stopped. Glancing up at a picture above his head, he stopped and stared with his mouth agape. A dust bunny or two could have crawled into his mouth as he stared at the moving paper inside the frame.

Standing up on weak knees, Harry let his fingers brush off the dust like a feather. There in the wooden frame was a torn picture of four boys and one girl. One had unruly black hair, unmistakably James Potter. The one to his left was Remus Lupin, who had his arm around Sirius's neck as though they were lovers. On James's right, much to his son's surprise, was a boy with greasy hair, holding hands with a one Lily Evans. They looked to be in their 2nd year Hogwarts robes. They were all smiling and waving before poking and laughing at one another. _"They were all once friends…Snape and my mother was…a couple…"_ Harry thought as realization dawned over him. He felt some anger boil in him; why didn't Remus or Sirius ever tell him about this?! That the man he secretly loved had once dated his mother, that the man he secretly loved was friends with his old enemy? And the fact that Lupin and Black acted like lovers, well that didn't shock Harry one bit because they always shared a glance that they thought no one saw.

Young Potter was so lost in thought while gaping at the picture that he failed to hear Snape storm up behind him. Feeling anger surge around him, he turned and saw the same boy from the picture but older and…shaking with rage like a leaf in a hurricane. Snape didn't care how much Harry had suffered recently, from the looks of it, because he was P.I.S.S.E.D! Harry felt a much worse fear course through his veins than the time discovering the memory.

"What…are…you…doing?!" Each word Severus spoke grew louder and louder. Before Harry could even stutter a reply, Snape raised his fist in the air and…

* * *

HA HA! Cliffhanger! I've always wanted to do that lol. Review and such and I'll update soon. My job calls and beckons me away for a day or two. 


	4. Punishment

I have found a beta reader but I thank Amy for offering her help. My new reader is Kitty Kat so thankies. Enjoy the story

* * *

_"What…are…you…doing?!" Each word Severus spoke grew louder and louder. Before Harry could even stutter a reply, Snape raised his fist in the air and…_

Snape raised his fist in the air and brought it down with a quick swish. Harry shut his eyes tight and let out a whimper, expecting the worse. However, the pain he thought he would get never came for Severus had punched the wall right behind him. The picture shuddered from the impact of fury while Harry risked a peek. This Potions master that stood before him was shaking so hard that the picture followed suit; his fist had made an indention to the wall.

Using his free hand, he gripped the Boy Who Lived's arm and shook him slightly, "Well?! What were you doing?!" He bellowed at the scared teenager. This was not what Harry needed! Why oh why did Severus feel the need to go all alpha male on him then?! He felt himself grow rock hard even though he should have been cowering in fear. Even during class when Snape had strolled in there with a menacing threatening glare, he remembered himself daydreaming. Once, during his 3rd year, Harry was so lost in his fantasy of "detention" with Severus that he added the wrong ingredient and made it blow up. No one was hurt but Snape's yelling about insolence, the way his eyes glittered dangerously, and the way his voice wrapped around him like silk nearly made him cum right then and there.

After a long pause that seemed to take eternity, young Potter spoke, "I-I thought…I…I'm s-sorry Professor, I just…" There was really no excuse for his snooping. He choked on air when Snape pressed his own body against his. Just for a moment, Harry could have sworn something was poking him. "Why didn't anyone tell me you and my father were friends once? How did you and my mother become a couple?" Those words weren't exactly the best when put together in that exact order.

Leaning forward to where he made sure Harry could feel his breath down his neck, Severus growled, "If you _ever_ go into this room again, Potter, I will make the Dursleys seem nice!" Turning on his heels, he left the petrified boy alone.

As he walked off to appear at the Dursleys he held a smirk. He knew for a fact that the boy was hard but it confused him of why. Ignoring it for now, he closed his eyes and opened them once more to be at the same street. The storm had covered that area too; the swings moved with the wind as if a ghost sat there, the water hose that was put against the wall dripped every few seconds, the lights of the houses lit up one or two rooms.

Walking over to the house which once held the great Golden Boy prisoner, Snape easily unlocked the door and strolled in like he owned the place. Three people sat in the living room, stuffing their faces in front of a badly written Soap Opera on TV. "Ahem!" He used the tone that struck fear in seventh year students. The three Muggle fools turned and gasped.

The horse like woman held onto the fat boy; Snape wondered how much fat was mistaken to be the boy himself. The older man with a mustache jumped up and yelled, "If you don't leave, Freak, we'll call the cops!"

Raising an eyebrow, the Potions Master flicked his wrist and replied sharply as he hung in the air from his ankle, "The cops? You have been abusing a child since he was put in your care! Muggle police can not do a thing to stop me from performing your punishment. I promise to make your fate worse than a Dementor's kiss."

Hours slipped by as lightning and rain took over, making the scene quite frightening. Thunder covered and smothered the screams of pain the three relatives of Harry Potter released. At the end of their "punishment", Dudley was a mere black and blue balloon with a pig like appearance for life, Petunia held a curse that made her feel and taste all types of poison for life, and Vernon felt starved to death although his body protested otherwise. Snape smiled sadistically as they cried out in pain. Using a temporary silencing charm, he turned and left feeling a little better. _Compared to what Remus was planning to do,_ Severus thought, _my punishment was a slap on the wrist._

When the teacher got back to his house, he smelt smoke. The worse came to mind as he ran to the kitchen. Harry had cooked soup and managed to burn it. Rubbing his temples, he announced his presence, "Mr. Potter how in the world you burned simple soup in beyond me. Why didn't you get the House Elf to get you some?"

Harry stopped in mid step when he heard there was a house elf there. Blushing lightly, he shrugged and turned away. Snape grabbed another bottle of Fire whiskey and sat at the living room, sipping a glass. The raven haired boy followed his actions but ate a sandwich instead. Silence stretched upon them until it hurt their eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier Professor." Harry allowed the words to stumble out. When he didn't get an instant reply or even a sneer, he looked up to see his savior was staring into the fire with deep thought. Severus had heard him but his mind was in the past, thinking of "what if"s.

The clock struck eleven when he finally spoke, "Harry…" When he used his given name, the young boy glanced up with attention. "…Would you like to know about your mother and me? And how Remus, your father, and Sirius were once brothers to me?"

Gulping in anticipation, Harry nodded and sat at Snape's feet with huge eyes. Glancing at him, he took a long swing of the whiskey and sighed with a great deal of sadness. "It all started during potions. Your father and I were partners for a potion, Black was with Lupin, and Lily…sweet Evans was paired with one of her friends. We weren't best friends until the middle of the semester of the first year. James was trying to show off for Evans while she ignored him. To spite him, she started to talk to me about love potion of all things!" A small smile stretched out on Snape's face.

"It didn't upset Potter as much as I thought. Instead, he slapped my shoulders and laughed at how I was a 'lady's man'. When he had done that on complete accident…I dropped the wrong ingredient in the cauldron. The next thing I knew, I was in the Hospital Wing and above me was an angel…a red headed angel. We spoke for a long time, mostly about school and family, and then out of the blue I found myself asking her to be my girlfriend. That's when the trouble started…"

* * *

Cliffhanger again! Mwhahaha! I am sooo evil! Lol. Happy 4th of July! I'm off to see fireworks! 


	5. Explaining Leads To Kissing

…_We spoke for a long time, mostly about school and family, and then out of the blue I found myself asking her to be my girlfriend. That's when the trouble started…"_

Severus gulped down the whole bottle within a few minutes while debating if he should tell Harry the truth or not. He deserved to know but then again he did sneak around. Finally caving in, Snape looked at the boy who sat in front of him. In his drunken state, the idea of Potter on his knees before him made him very aroused.

As the House elf brought him another bottle of Fire whiskey, he continued, "We tried to keep it secret but some idiot girl with a burn a few beds away saw the whole thing. A blissful week passed and Evans and I couldn't be happier. In fact, that was the same week Remus announced that he and Black were a couple for…quite some time. It shocked no one really since they always had their hands over each other…" Sipping the alcohol, he muttered with bitterness, "Literally."

"Anyway, that girl who saw everything, well she got out around the same time. Right after dinner, which I and Evans had skipped for…reasons, James ran over to me and yelled, "You're going out with her?! How did you not tell me?!" At first I thought he was angry but he was acting like a schoolgirl, excited for me…happy…for me." The "H" word slid off his tongue like poison.

Snape grew silent as the flames danced in the reflection of his eyes. Was he was remembering or debating to tell him anymore? Either way, he groaned and spoke, "That picture, Potter, that you saw without permission…that was the day of our last friendship. We were exploring the grounds and I noticed James kept glaring at me, at how I and Evans held hands. Remus and Black were…making moves on one another so they claimed never to see it. They left before they got caught by a teacher, leaving me, Evans, and your father. While your father tossed rocks in the lake…" A smile appeared his eyes foggy with memorable pleasure.

"Evans kissed me. James caught sight of it and started yelling how I wasn't a friend, that I would regret taking _his_ girl. I tried to calm him down but he shoved me in the lake and took off. The very next day…" His tone had grown hateful again, "The very next day, Lily broke up with me! She said she didn't want to see me hurt by James again, that it was the only way. It's ironic that he continued to hurt and taunt me since then."

Harry stared in amazement at the teacher who drowned in his alcoholic sorrows. Slowly, hoping he would live through it, he stood up and sat next to him. Wrapping his arms around Snape, he hugged him with a hope to give him comfort. The greasy haired bat froze and pulled Harry onto his lap. Without warning, lips crashed together in a passionate heated kiss. Severus made sure the young teen could feel his erection so he'd know what he did to him every time they were in a room.

Harry's eyes widened but allowed their tongues to battle, his hand gripping Snape's hair. It wasn't greasy at all, just really smooth and really silky. Grabbing the older man's hand, he placed it on his lap. Severus smirked through the kiss and stroked the teenagers hard on through his pants. A moan entered their loving kiss.

"Severus, dear boy, I heard Remus just came by before you went to punish the…" Dumbledore's voice stopped as he stood before the fireplace, staring at the two. Harry jumped off the warm lap and looked away, blushing darkly. Snape stood, somewhat wobbly, and frowned.

A gentle smile crept on Dumbledore's face, "Severus…It's about time. Now, Remus will be on his way to the Dursleys and will be staying here for a week. Might I suggest that you two keep your hands off one another until he leaves?" Harry nodded, too dumbstruck to talk. Severus glared and nodded as well. "I must go, good luck you two. Oh yes…Just don't let Remus see. Carry on."

When he disappeared back into the fireplace, the awkwardness of the moment could have strangled them both. Harry looked up, "I think I should go do my homework."

As he walked off with red cheeks, Severus nodded. "Yes, go do that now Potter." Harry ran into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, his hand hovering over his pants. If he touched himself, Snape would know. Deciding not to risk it, he closed his eyes and thought about the kiss. If only Dumbledore hadn't stumbled in on them!

Severus walked into the kitchen and drank half the bottle of Fire whiskey. How could he survive a night with Harry in his bed? Remus could definitely smell and hear if they tried anything! Damn Dumbledore and damn Lupin! As he sobered himself up enough to make dinner the Muggle way, he thought back on the kiss. Harry wanted it just as bad as he did. And what did Dumbledore mean "It's about time"? Did that mean they had his blessing?

* * *

Woo! Next chapter will be hopefully funny; Remus joins them for dinner and Snape and Harry can't stop thinking about fucking each other. Awkward, eh? Review please! If you have any ideas, I'd appreciate them. 


	6. Dinner & A Lemony Desert

The hours seemed to tick by slowly as Snape prepared dinner. His House elf was no where to be seen and he almost was forced to believe that it disappeared on purpose. Either way, he fixed spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and decided to make desert ice cream. When he finished, he heard a familiar voice ring out, "Smells delicious Severus." Glancing up, he glared at the werewolf.

Harry managed to calm himself down and get dressed, smiling when he heard his old teachers voice. Jogging down there, he hugged Remus almost on impulse and silently wished he could hug Snape again. Shaking the thoughts of his head, he smiled and took a seat. The table was small and a bit rusty looking but held up perfectly fine when the food was set on the table. Almost against his will, Harry remembered Snape's history of friendship with the man who sat next to him. He remembered that Lupin and Sirius were once together.

That thought struck him still as if lightning hit him. _"Poor Remus, he must feel so alone and depressed. His lover died and it was my fault he did. If I had tried to continue the Occlumency lessons, maybe…" _A loud crash made him jump. Looking up from his thoughts, he saw it was a cork from a wine bottle fall.

"I'm not sure Harry should have any wine." Remus smiled with mock authority. Severus snorted and poured all three a glass, staring at Harry's hand. He looked at how his fingers wrapped around the thick slim glass, imagining that it was his own cock instead. He nearly drooled as he thought of it. Feeling his pants tighten, he turned away and got the spaghetti that was just done boiling. _"I don't think I will survive this!"_ The host screeched in his mind as he served them.

Dinner, for the first few minutes, was silent except for the occasional clinking of silverware. Not being able to shake off the enormous weight of guilt, Harry sipped some wine and glanced at Lupin. "Mm! Severus, these meatballs are delicious! Harry, have you tried any of Severus's meatballs?" Remus exclaimed at the most random time.

Coughing on the liquid, he shook his head and turned away to hide his blush. Apparently Snape had the same thought for he had to glance away to maintain his cold composure. Remus, oblivious to all, kept eating and sipped some more wine. Conversations of jobs, friends, and school entertained them through the main course for a while.

After dinner, they all got ice cream. Harry, much to Snape's despise, chose a cream filled pop. He licked the redness and nibbled the white cream in it. Clearing his throat, Severus looked away and felt an immediate hard on. Just watching his mouth suck and bite the ice cream...IT WAS SADISTIC TORTURE! Looking away, he ate his ice cream and tried not to stare too long.

From a distance, from a stranger's point of view, they seemed normal and happy. They talked, they ate, and they even laughed. Harry noted mentally that the way Snape acted with Remus was probably the way they acted back then. It was though, for a moment, the past and all its hatred was forgiven and forgotten. Severus's eyes were gentle as he debated potions with the werewolf, as if they were still friends. The young Potter was so lost in the moment that he nearly flipped off his seat when Remus spoke, "…Such a huge dick!"

"What?!" Harry cried out in shock. Both adults looked at him and then smirked.

The werewolf grinned, "You mustn't zone out and drop in on the wrong part of the conversation. I was saying that Fudge is stuck up, he acts like such a huge dick." It was plain to see that he was drunk from what little wine he had. Speaking of, Harry wondered if there was anything extra in that drink because he was feeling a little tipsy too.

Deciding to join the conversation, Harry spoke up, "Hey Professor Snape, what was in that wine?" Not exactly the question he wanted but it was better than "Wanna go to bed and fuck me?"

Snape looked around and picked up a bone dry bottle, "Wine of course…oh wait, I forgot there was whiskey in here. Oops." All three laughed even though their speech was slurred. Harry watched the way Snape licked his lips before drinking what was left in his glass. He watched the man's Adam apple bob up and down when he swallowed it, making the Golden Boy get turned on. For a split second, he had a perfect image of those delicious pale lips wrapped around the head of his cock. A shudder tap danced on his spine as he thought he felt that hot mouth close around his length and suck greedily. Closing his eyes, Harry subconsciously rested his hand on the zipper of his pants, tempted to finish himself off right then and there. He saw in his mind Snape touching himself, rubbing himself teasingly. The drop of pre-cum that rested on his own shaft invited the teacher to suddenly deep throat him.

At that moment, he yelped and fell on the floor, climaxing from his fantasy. It was only then that he realized he was still in the presence of others. Remus and Severus leaned over the table and both raised an eyebrow. "Potter, what are you…Whoa!" That was as far as he got for Severus, unstable from the amount of alcohol in his system, slipped off the chair and falling on Harry. They froze and both blushed; it was obvious Harry had just came from who knows what fantasy and now Snape was hard as hell. Panting lightly, Harry blushed and looked away while the other held his gaze, studying the boy.

Remus frowned, "Snape, what are you doing? Get off of him." Slowly, trying not to fall again, Severus stood and frowned as well.

"I merely tripped, Lupin." That moment of old friendship had gone sour. "I would, however, like to know why Mr. Potter acted like that just now?"

Before anyone could speak, Lupin's face turned a dark shade of red. Harry silently cursed his sharpened smelling senses. Quickly, he got up and ran upstairs. A few minutes passed until Lupin left, still upset about Snape lying on Harry.

When Snape arrived in his…_their _room, he saw the same boy sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to him. He realized that he was touching himself! Smirking, he watched a few feet from behind and felt his knees grow weak. "Harry…" His voice was dripping with lust. The teenager turned and blushed.

Slowly, he pushed Harry on the bed and laid on him as gentle as could be. Finding no resistance, Severus slid his tongue in the young boys' mouth and grinned to be answered with a moan. Placing his hand on Harry's unfinished hard cock, he started to stroke it lightly just to annoy him. "Severus..." His voice was just above a whisper.

Wrapping his fingers around his surprisingly big dick, he rubbed the head and smiled when he was rewarded with a groan. Minutes passed in the pleasure filled haze until Harry started to move away, "Severus, wait!" Snape stopped and looked up. He wasn't even done.

Raising an eyebrow to show his famous glare, he questioned, "What is it?"

Harry looked away and hesitated, "I think you should stop…"

* * *

MWHAHA! I mean...Im innocent! lol. I HAVE TICKETS TO SEE HP5 :) YAY! Anyway, Will Snape get mad? Or is Harry sobering up and stopping it completely? OR maybe he wants a kinky twist. What do you think? XD If you have an idea or suggestions, tell me. Review please lol 


	7. Finishing Desert

You know, I was thinking today…I have roughly 45-50 people putting this story on their story alert. I can't help but wonder how LAZY people are to do that and not submit a review. I mean, honestly, how hard is it to type in "It's good" or "I like it" or something if you have the energy to click "Story alert"? It annoys the hell out of me but whatever. I have two more chapters ready to go but until I get more reviews, I refuse to set them out. Blame the lazy self centered people. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

_Harry looked away and hesitated, "I think you should stop…"_

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking shocked and didn't bother to hide it. "What? Why? Give me one good reason why I should stop right now." There was a sort of edge in his voice, as if he was threatening something. Perhaps, Harry thought, that he was silently threatening to rape him. That thought made a Goosebumps appear on his pale skin. Snape's' pants kept getting tighter by the second as he risked a glance at the teenager's cock.

Face flustered, Harry hesitated, "I…I think we should…" Oh who in the hell was he trying to joke?! Screw sober sex! For sure _he_ knew he wouldn't regret a thing! Something in his mind told him Severus wouldn't regret it either…he hoped.

Attempting to surprise, and succeeding, Harry nearly pounced his teacher onto the edge of the bed and felt a faint smirk take a hold of his lips. Crashing their lips together, the young Potter thrusted his tongue into his mouth without permission.

Snape's dark eyes widened quite a bit as he felt the aggressive teen take control. Playing submissive was difficult and foreign to him but he tried to allow Harry to play the dominate role. Sure he was nearly a slave to Voldemort and Dumbledore but he was always in control of what he did and said. In this situation, however, he couldn't do a thing except obey and enjoy. The bed they shared was decent sized but Severus had a feeling it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly he had an image of himself making love to Harry in the kitchen, living room, shower, and even outside. That thought only made him harder.

Harry licked the man's lips with a hungry gaze. His eyes betrayed his thoughts, showing Snape just how much he had wanted him for months, no wait, for years!

Unsure what to do and scared to show his inexperience, he rubbed their erections together. When he heard Severus's moan of content, he felt a little more confident. Gentle rubbing turned to rough grinding against each other, both desperate for release.

Throwing his head back, Harry cried out in pleasure as he climaxed. His body went rigid with unfamiliar pleasure. Along with his climax, the alcohol in his system began to vanish. Severus, on the other hand, was still hard.

Snape grabbed the teenagers hand and made him grip his still firm cock. Smirking at his surprise, he forced Harry to finish him off. Curiosity took over the boy for he slid down and looked at his teacher's naked cock. Hesitatingly, hoping Snape would enjoy it immensely, he wrapped his mouth around the erection. Severus gasped lightly at the warm mouth engulfing his member.

Licking the head of his manhood like a lollipop, Harry smiled at the groan he received. He looked so sinfully innocent and that made the Potions teacher more turned on. Severus didn't last long from their earlier activity. As Harry began to deep throat his length, he felt his body riding wave after wave of pleasure. He felt the teens name leave his lips with a scream as he came violently in his mouth.

The messy haired boy sat up and swallowed as much of Severus's seed as he could. It tasted bitter and salty but with the knowledge that it was his favorite teacher's, it made it sweet. Collapsing next to him, Harry felt sleep overtake him. Snape watched his chest fall and rise steadily, making sure he was asleep before copying his actions.

This night was truly perfect. Of course the afternoon started off shaky and the dinner, although drunk, made it worse. His thoughts were still in the past. For a few minutes, back at dinner with Remus, he felt as though they never stopped being friends. The bitterness of the reality hit him full force and left him somewhat sad. Somehow he thought telling Harry about the relationship he shared with Lily Evans was a mistake…but he didn't regret it. He could tell that in Harry's eyes, knowing that small piece of information, made him feel more content and happy. When his father died, he was relieved and yet when his mother passed way, he was devastated. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Harry, how lonely he felt. Especially with his relatives treating him like trash…making a mental note to question him about that tomorrow, Snape turned to where he rested his arm around the sleeping boy and rested his eyes.

What they didn't realize was that through the whole time of their sweaty fumbling, Remus Lupin stood at the doorway and stared.

* * *

Okay people I'm done for now. I have two more chapters ready so start reviewing, don't just be lazy and put story alert. I find it disrespectful. The next chapter will include Remus's reaction to what he just saw, hangovers, talks of regret and love, and Harry's abuse. 


	8. Midnight & Morning Talks

I am so happy!  Thank you all for reviewing! I just saw the Harry Potter movie and OMG it rocked! Acting on Snape's behalf, where Harry sees his memories, could have been a bit better but over all I loved it! The young AND old version of Snape was F.I.N.E!

ShadowFoxTrulsRohk- From what I read and understand, you're worried about Dumbledore turning into a manipulative old man right? Well I hate stories like that so Dumbledore will be supportive and nice, but he won't be evil or anything. It kills me too to read stuff like that but have no fear; Dumbledore is…Wow that was almost cheesy lol.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

You know the feeling when you lay down and sleep, your alarm clock goes off like…two minutes afterwards? It feels like you just closed your eyes and within a few moments, you must get up again. Of course many hours pass between your sleep and the time you awake, but it doesn't feel like it. Well Severus felt this way except he really only did get two minutes of sleep.

He felt rough hands grab his shoulders and shake him till his teeth chattered. Knowing Harry wasn't strong enough to do that, he opened his eyes and saw an outline of a figure next to him. His first thoughts were some sort of enemy or worse…Dumbledore! Drawing his wand out, he sat up and whispered loudly, "Lumos!"

Light reached out and grabbed onto the figure. Remus Lupin stood there, his hair shabbier than his robes, his skin pale but his cheeks pink, and his eyes huge with many emotions. For a moment, Snape had to admit quietly, he looked demented and frightening…he looked like Sirius when he escaped from that hell hole of a prison.

"Lupin?! What are you doing in here?" Severus cried out in anger but quickly lowered his voice, noticing the sleeping teen roll over. Faintly he remembered what had just taken place and smirked in his mind.

Remus didn't speak but just stared between the two as if they had switched heads. Finally Harry sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Remus? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Snape sneered, "I thought you were asleep Potter."

Raising an eyebrow at that, he replied, "I was but the tension was so thick in here it started to choke me."

"I saw everything." That wasn't exactly the best thing to hear, Severus thought, after receiving a blow job from the Boy Who Lived. The werewolf went on, "I saw you and Harry…What in the hell was in your minds?!"

It was a blur as the three men went downstairs and sat in the living room. Even though the fire warmed the room, both Harry and Severus felt a cold sweat break out. It was silent and apparently the hangover hadn't kicked in…yet. "Remus…" Harry started.

He interrupted, "Severus you knew he was drunk and you took advantage of him!" For a moment Harry could have sworn that if the lights didn't brighten the whole room, Sirius could have been in a corner shouting the exact same thing. Shivering, he looked around before paying attention again.

"I did nothing that he didn't want." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"That's a lie! I saw the whole thing! Harry tried to stop you but you pressed on with…Imagine what Sirius would sa-…" Remus's voice was strangled at the end. The knowledge of his departure still hurt like hell. Suddenly Harry felt overcome with horrible guilt and was tempted to cry.

Trying to calm himself, Harry managed to talk in a steady voice, "Remus, I _wanted _Severus to do that and I did what I wanted to. I'm not regretting it and…Doesn't it feel…like Sirius is in here with us?" The last part was cracked with emotion as he glanced around. He held a bitter smile as he looked down at his feet for the moment. "I mean, doesn't it feel like he's watching us?"

Both Lupin and Potter had tears in their eyes but they were too proud to let them fall. "I suppose…yes. But that's not the point. The point is…"

Severus interrupted him with a cold yet warm tone of voice, "The point is, Lupin, is that I love this boy and I did not force him to do anything as he just said."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I actually wanted to- love me?!" It took a moment for Snape's confession to register. He stood up as if he was struck by lightning and stared at the man like he had turned into Voldemort. His mouth hung open but he didn't care how many dust bunnies jumped in!

This time he couldn't stop the tears from falling and, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, tackled Snape to hug him. The potions master made a strangled cough, slightly uncomfortable but wrapped his arms around the teenager.

Remus felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Glancing around, still spooked by what Harry had said, he could have sworn he saw Sirius standing near the fireplace with a smile too. Was it a sign? Or just one's grief filled over active imagination? Looking back at the new couple, he spoke, "I suppose if Harry is happy, then it's alright. I just hope you two try to keep it quiet until he's of age…meaning no sexual acts that I know of."

Harry blushed a dark red as he sat back down, unable to keep Remus's amused gaze. Snape's pathetic attempt to glare him down failed miserably. "Don't worry, Lupin, we aren't going to do anything stupid. Now I suggest you leave my house at once." The werewolf studied both of them with an unrecognized emotion in his eyes. It was obvious he was completely fine with them being together…but it was just that which reminded him of Sirius.

Nodding, he hugged the boy who was like a son to him and left. As he stepped outside, closing the door firmly behind him, he looked up at the sky. Something about the night changed ever since Harry said that babbling nonsense. He missed Sirius…he missed his touch, his voice, his smile, his laugh, and his ignorance. Was he dead? Or was he just floating in that empty curtain? If he was dead, would his ghost come to haunt his old lover? Would he even remember? As he stumbled through the trees, he blindly disappeared into smoke.

After a few minutes, Harry lay on the couch in a dead like slumber. Severus snorted at that but felt his heart melt. _"Who are you trying to fool, acting annoyed when you're clearly in love with the idiot boy?"_ Snape's conscious snickered at him. Ignoring it, he carried his new lover to their bed and gently laid him on his side. Lying next to him, he draped an arm over his waist and slept.

Sunshine shined through the half drawn blinds, showing two figures groaning and clenching their heads. Severus sat up, the vein in the side of his head pounded without mercy. With one glance at the boy, he knew immediately the pain was worse. "First time hangover, eh Potter?" He smirked while searching for a potion.

Cautiously sitting up, hoping not to throw up last nights dinner, Harry muttered, "Would you believe me if I said it wasn't?"

Handing his young lover half a glass of some purple liquid, Snape blinked, "Depends, what number of hangover is this?" Quickly he chugged his portion of the potion.

The Boy Who Lived grinned, hoping to surprise the man, "…fifth. Once with Ron, once with the twins, once at the Yule Ball, once with the Dursley's and…" He stopped for a moment as if remembering what had just happened. Placing a smile on again, he sipped the nasty tasting drink.

As he walked downstairs to fix breakfast, the ex Death Eater said, "We need to discuss that today sometime, preferably soon." He made sure he wasn't within yelling distance from the boy so he wouldn't have to argue. While he made breakfast, he couldn't help but wonder what torture was inflected on the teen he had loved for years.

Hours passed after eating a small meal. Harry was busy reading and writing to friends while Snape was fixing a potion, which the young Potter strongly suspected was truth potion. It was around five P.M. when Severus literally dragged Harry to the living room. They sat across from each other as if it were an interview of some sort.

"Potter, I need to know what happened, what's _been_ happening and for how long." Severus said in the business tone. He mentally noted that the color left in the boy's face drained away.

Looking away, Harry looked down with shame in his eyes, fear written all over his face. "Will if I'm going to tell you, can you at least use my given name?" After Severus nodded, he continued slowly, "Ever since I can remember, I always had to do chores and cook for them although I rarely ate. After I found out I was a wizard, they barred my windows and started beating me more often. Sometimes Petunia would burn my hands on the stove for not cooking fast enough. When Dudley was bored, he'd throw knives at me and say he's practicing archery. Vernon…tried to…touch me once but I accidentally threw a lamp, by magic of course, at him...so he didn't try it again.

"After the fourth year, during summer, Dudley and his friends dragged me into an alley near the playground. His friend ripped off my pants and started to…" Harry couldn't stop the shameful tears that slid peacefully down his face. "They didn't rape me but…bruised me I guess…Afterwards, the beatings got worse and I started getting bones broken. Just before I went to Hogwarts, before the fifth year, Dudley caught me in the shower and I was… 'Thinking' of you." Snape couldn't suppress a small smile at that.

"He called me a freak, a weirdo, and then Vernon threw me in my room. He just kept hitting me with a belt and…" He couldn't talk about anymore abuse, not for now at least. Severus scooted closer, carefully placing his arms around the sobbing boy. Trying not to scare him further, he kissed his lips and smiled gently.

Rocking Harry to sleep, Snape whispered words of comfort and love. He wondered if Dumbledore ever knew about this, or better yet why did it take so long to find out? _"Ignorance is bliss."_ The old saying came to mind.

Even though the savior of the Wizardry world was asleep; he continued to rock him softly, kissing his forehead and cheek. He'd have to question Harry about the abuse again later…then again; he could always just look into his memories with or without permission.

* * *

Okay, I'm tired and did my best with the abuse thing. Next chapter, Harry watched Lestrange and Narccisa talk to Severus. They go to Hogwarts after a quick "kiss". It's the sixth year and Harry's suspicious about Draco and Snape. At first, the thought of love between them crosses his mind, sending him spiraling into depression. To make it worse, Snape demands to see the memories of his abuse. Plus, how will Harry react to the potions book he borrows? Will he ask Snape about the Half Blood Prince thing? It's better than it sounds, trust me. But if you have any concerns or suggestions, tell me if you want to. Anyway, review and all. Bye. 


	9. The Fight Turns Sour

ShadowFoxTrulsRohk- The actor who plays kid Snape is Alec Hopkins.

And to those who have reviewed, thank you very much. To those who have put it on Story Alert and didn't even put a "Like it" or "Kool" on review, well y'all are lazy ass people who are causing this story to be updated a tad slower.

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling, humming an old song to himself. The couch he lay on was old and yet, comforting in an odd way. It was a lot better than that sorry excuse for a mattress at the Dursley's at least. This week was the last week of summer, meaning they'd have to go to Hogwarts soon. He couldn't wait to see his friends but he couldn't kiss Snape like they've been doing lately. And that's all they did, kiss and touch. Harry loved it but he knew Severus wanted more.

A popping and hissing sound in the distance caught his attention. Wondering if it was Remus, the young Potter got up and slowly went to the window. Through the grime and dirt, he saw two figures in cloaks coming closer. From their voices in a distance, he could tell they were women. "Hey Severus you…" Harry started to call out but jumped when he found a hand encircle over his mouth.

Severus, having been right behind him the whole time, whispered, "Go upstairs and don't make a sound, do you understand?" When Harry nodded, Snape quickly made all evidence of another soul living there disappear. Curiosity controlled the son of James as he sat in the shadows on top of the staircase. He saw his Savior open the door to reveal a woman with silver hair.

It was obvious she was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. But who was the other one? As they stepped in, Narcissa sat on a couch while the other cloaked woman stood behind her. "What do you want?" Severus asked in a Snape-like manner.

As they spoke, Harry found his curiosity growing higher and higher about the cloaked person. He took one step closer and immediately jumped back for it had creaked. All three looked up and Severus offered, "This house is old, the structure ready to fall any time."

Mrs. Malfoy spoke with shaking hands as they drank the wine that magically appeared, "Severus…I know I shouldn't speak of it…but Draco…surely you know the Dark Lord has only chosen him as revenge!"

The woman next to her spoke up as she tore off her hood, "Then you should bite your tongue, Narcissa!" Harry's blood boiled and he fought to control his anger as he recognized the woman. Bellatrix Lestrange, the killer of Sirius Black, stood just a few yards away from him and he couldn't do a damn thing!

The conversation all three Death Eaters held fell on deaf ears, for Harry sat there trying to calm down and not do anything stupid. He wanted more than anything to yell crucio on her, to kill her with his bare hands, or even get a few punches in but just sat still. If they found out Severus was housing Voldemort's enemy, he would surely have a death warrant on his head.

Somehow Harry found himself staring at Snape who said, "I will." It didn't take a genius to figure out, by the looks of the spell, that it was an Unbreakable Vow. As the two Death Eaters left, Harry felt light headed and shocked to the core. Although he did not know what Draco's mission was, he knew it was something that involved killing.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry's pent up anger exploded. "I may not know every detail but I know enough to realize what you've just done! If you don't fulfill your vow then you die! What the hell is wrong with you?!" That thought alone of Severus dying made tears spring into his eyes.

Severus watched him with an eerie calmness. It felt like a dream to both of them. Quicker than lightning, the Potions master slammed Harry into the wall, pinning the teenager's wrists above his head. Snape crushed their lips in a bruising fashion, his tongue sliding its way into the welcoming mouth.

He pulled away, watching his young lover take deep breathes. With a smirk, he sunk his teeth in Harry's neck, growing harder when he heard a low cry of pleasure. The boy shuddered and thrusted his hips up to grind against his Savior's hard-on.

Somehow, although he wasn't sure how, Harry found himself on the floor with Severus rubbing against his clothed erection. Friction and heat was all they felt. Snape let out a growl like moan when the messy haired teen sucked on his neck.

The ex Death Eater rubbed against the Boy Who Lived, enjoying the feel of the jean material in their way. Harry let a gasp escape his lips, those delicious looking lips, and threw his head back with a cry as he came. Severus leaned forward and kissed him in a gentle way. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. Smothering his groan of pleasure with another guilt-free kiss, Severus collapsed on Harry, making sure not to put his whole body weight on the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Severus panted, making the young Potter remember what had started all this. Closing his eyes, Harry turned his head away and bit back tears.

Everything this year would be different; his love for his teacher would make it difficult to accept the normal snapping during class; his friends would be clueless about Snape; his friends would also feel guilty for not realizing about the abuse, and this year he would have to live without Sirius. That was only the beginning of his problems and adjustments.

* * *

Next chapter will contain the train to Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron's questions getting ironiclly close to Snape's love. It also involves the first meeting of Draco and Severus, leaving Harry suspicious. His first thoughts is he's being cheated on and ends up fighting with Malfoy. Review please and I'll update quicker!! 


	10. The Train to Laughs and Tears

Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy! And OMG this story has reached double digit chapters:) YAYUMS!!!!! Oh yeah, I have to mention that when the 7th book comes out, I am not touching a computer till I finish it! XD I can't wait!

* * *

Harry packed up the rest of his stuff for the train, depression washing over him. Now this was just one other secret he had to keep, him and Severus. A sigh passed his lips as he glanced at the bed they shared. Unable to hide his smirk, he started to snicker at the memory of their first "mishap" and how Remus found out. 

Just as he was about to slam his trunk close, a black journal with emerald green lining fell in. His first thoughts were Voldemort from the second year but then he felt another presence behind him. Turning on his heels, Harry smiled to see his lover. "What's this?" He questioned with pure innocence, looking through the blank book.

Severus kissed his forehead softly and whispered, "You'll see in a few days." Suspicious as ever, Harry looked up and cursed the several inch differences between them. How was he supposed to be intimidating when Snape was taller?! Finally giving up, he did a quick sweep around the house to make sure nothing was left behind.

The Potions Master watched the boy run around the house and smiled gently. In his mind, he replayed the events that happened that made them lovers. The abuse, the rescue, the healing & the drunken dinner…Such an odd way to confess your love. But how did he even manage to fall in love with the son of James Potter? Severus found himself lost in thought as he stood there, patient for once.

_

* * *

_

_That night he dreamt of Lily Evans; they were strolling near the lake like they did every evening. They were both older though and she was rambling on about Voldemort. She looked just as beautiful as ever! Suddenly she stopped and turned sharply, her hands grasping his, "Severus I need you to protect my son." Snape felt the urge to pull away, to sneer in disgust, to snap at her for such a ridiculous request but still held her soft hands. She continued so he wouldn't interrupt him, "He doesn't know a thing about this world- our world. You have to protect him from Voldemort, Severus! Promise me you won't let him die…" _

_Severus jolted awake muttering "I will" over and over again. From then on, he felt he had a duty to protect the insolent boy. _

_

* * *

_

_Harry had a natural hatred for all Slytherins, he realized one day. It was ironic; Snape hated all Gryffindors while Harry hated all Slytherins. The night when the Weasley girl was taken, Severus felt a strong…desire to lock up the boy for his own safety. Deciding to act upon it, he ran into the Gryffindor common room to find…no one. It was the next day when he found out Harry had killed the huge snake. Most teachers noticed how Snape was worried for Potter, how he kept asking about him. But since he held a wild sparkle in his eyes, they didn't dare speak anything._

_

* * *

_

_Then during Christmas, Severus found himself watching over Potter like a hawk. Why? He hadn't the slightest idea. The first week of Christmas break, he would sit in front of the fireplace during the evening and just drink. The feeling of loneliness nipped at him like bare skin in a blizzard; it hurt like hell. He would just stare into the fire as if hoping it would come out and devour him at least that would put him out of his misery._

_But then his thoughts of suicide shifted to the Boy Who Lived. His hair was black as the midnight sky without stars and always wild. His eyes, Lily's eyes, shined bright with whatever emotion he felt then and there. How his body showed off so many muscles when he flew during Quidditch. His determination in some classes but mostly in catching the snitch. _

* * *

"Hey Severus, you there?! Snape, did you get hit with a spell or something?!" Harry took advantage of his teachers' stupefied state and pounced him. Snape fell with a groan, looking up at the boy on him. He could have sworn he saw devil horns holding up the boy's halo. 

"What in Merlin's name are you doing you idiot boy?!" Snape sneered as he attempted to push him off. Through the weeks, Harry had gotten a lot stronger.

The teenager smiled at the "Snape" way of showing affection. Trying to calm the raging teacher, he brought their lips together before he could get another insult out. "It's not my fault you had your head in the clouds!" He cried out as Snape rolled over, pinning him to the ground.

Harry instantly grew hard, a light shade of pink working its way to cover his face. Severus smirked in triumph at that and whispered in the boy's ear, "I was simply thinking of all the ways I could _fuck_ you, Mr. Potter." The body beneath him shuddered and moaned at the thought. It was amazing how Severus could make a simple slang word sound so damn sexy with his voice.

"Now let's go, you can't miss the train or else you're friends will be suspicious." Severus said in a calm voice, wearing that smug smirk of his. Harry stood up blushing, cursing the voice that turned him on so much.

When they reached the train, Severus risked kissing the raven haired boy on the lips. Harry smiled at that and hugged him suddenly. Taken back, Snape looked around uncomfortably before wrapping an arm around him. "Go inside, I'll meet you at Hogwarts Harry." And with that, he was gone.

A witch suddenly tackled Harry, hugging him tightly, "Oh my God, Harry I am so sorry we didn't realize what had been happening!" Harry tried his best to keep standing, nearly falling to the floor from the surprise attack. Somehow, facing Voldemort sounded a lot better than getting out-of-no-where-hugs from Hermione. He continuously assured her that it was okay and it was all over.

The train ride took hours, longer than usual since it rained. As the young Potter stared at the window, he thought about Snape. _"The sky is crying for Severus…"_ He thought absentmindedly

"Harry did you here me, mate?" Ron asked with a mouth full of chocolate. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust while Harry smiled. His friends hadn't changed one bit…thank goodness. "I asked how living in the bats house was." Weasley questioned again, shoving jelly beans in his mouth.

As he opened his mouth to answer, he stopped and immediately thought of their little fight a few days ago. With a flushed face, he shrugged, "It was okay. He just ignored me and I ignored him…pretty fun actually."

Ron snorted, "Sounds like him. He's always like that, the stuck up git! I mean, he needs to get laid..." The red head's face turned a Slytherin shade of green. "Ew…can you imagine old Snape getting laid?!"

Hermione felt her face heat up as well, "Ronald! That's not nice! I'm sure some women find him attractive." Harry looked away, a grin dancing on his lips.

The Weasley boy frowned, "Women? I think the only women he's screwed cost a lot of money. I'm not even sure he likes women! You've seen the way he eyes Malfoy, like a kid at a candy store! Who in their right mind would screw Snape? The only person I can imagine fucking him would have to…to be insane, like pain since Snape's always so mean, or maybe even a risk taker! Or just plain stupid and desperate!"

Granger glared, "Ronald that's rude! Although…I think the only person that would take him would have to be brave enough to stand any heartaches later. Maybe have a low self-esteem or be dominate or something."

Harry felt a sharp pang of pain at the mention of Malfoy but ignored it. He burst out laughing, tears falling from his eyes, his sides hurting. They had just described him perfectly and didn't have a clue! Soon the others started laughing too at their own thoughts.

"I have to admit you two, I missed talking to the both of you." Harry managed to gasp out, falling on the floor with laughter. If only Severus had heard that! Well…okay, he'd probably hex both of them into the second Tuesday of next week, but they described Harry almost perfectly.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and whispered, "Hey, check out Malfoy and Snape!" Startled, he looked forward and saw the blond merely two inches away from the dark haired beauty.

"You two go on, I'll catch up." Harry whispered softly to his sibling-like friends. When they left, he crouched behind a statue and attempted to listen to what they spoke of. He came in at the wrong time, hearing varies bits of words, and saw Severus hug the young Slytherin. A soft gasp echoed for a split second as Malfoy hugged back, not letting go for what seemed like an eternity later.

What had they been talking about? It had to be something personal, why else would Snape hug that vile Malfoy? _"It was too good to be true. Severus is cheating on me with Draco because he probably put out…"_ Harry stopped breathing as his subconscious mind whispered that gently.

Not caring if he was spotted, the young savior stood up and ran outside. As the doors closed behind him, he sprinted to the lake as if someone or something were chasing him. Only when he reached the mud bank did he stop and sit.

The summer night was humid with a cool breeze; the lake ripples tore apart his reflection. With a bitter smile, he realized that's what was happening to his heart. Temptation to drown himself sang to him like a siren. What else did he have to live for? He had no family, he had no lover…but he had his friends. As he debated life or death, he felt suddenly tired beyond human reason. Lying in the hard dirt, he saw a figure running towards him but fell asleep. Who cares if it was Severus, Voldemort, or Dumbledore…or if it was any murderer running towards him? His Snape was using him…so who cared.

* * *

The next chapter will involve Snape finding Harry and "Detention" the first week. Of course Potter still thinks he's being used and starts a fight with his teacher during his punishment. Will Snape clear it all up? Plus, who will over hear this time? REVIEW 


	11. A Simple Answer

_His Snape was using him…so who cared._

Harry groaned in pain, the taste of dirt in his mouth. As soon as he opened his eyes, he shut them tightly in an attempt to block out the bright light. The memories of what happened flooded his unwilling mind. He felt as if his depression was drowning him, he couldn't breathe. Wait a minute…bright light? Surely he hadn't slept outside all night!

Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked around; the Hospital Wing. For a moment he was relieved to be there in care but his second of relief turned to despair as he saw who was next to him.

Onyx eyes stared into emerald eyes with fury in them. Severus Snape sneered at the boy who had just woken up. "Potter, care to explain your little adventure at night without any protection?!" It was obvious from his tone and strain of the words that he was containing his anger.

Harry felt his heart break again so he decided to fight fire with fire. Turning his head away, he replied coldly, "No, I wouldn't care to do anything but sleep for a while."

He felt Snape's gaze on his body turn icy. Standing up, the Potions Master screeched, "Detention for a week, Potter! Report to my office tomorrow at 7 P.M!" With that, Severus turned and strolled out, wishing death to anyone who dare speak to him. How dare Potter act like that?! Of course he himself had every right to act like a cold git, he'd been doing it for years and was forced to continue it. But why was Harry acting like that?

That night, after a fitful and futile attempt to sleep, Harry decided to write in the black book.

_"I'm not sure what to do anymore. I thought that when Severus rescued me from those idiots, he'd take care of me and always be there for me. I lived a month in heaven with him, kissing and touching almost non stop. Of course that wasn't enough for him…that's why he got Malfoy. And now that bastard acts like it's nothing! He doesn't realize I saw! What should I do?"_

As soon as he finished writing, he saw a dot of green below his entry as if someone rested a quill there. Frowning, he lightly ran his thumb over it but nothing happened. Tomorrow's classes would be hell, especially potions.

* * *

His first class was Dark Arts. With a smile, he felt like his old self again. Regretting missing the announcement of who was the new teacher, he sat in front and waited for Hermione and Ron to join.

As soon as they arrived, the bell rang. Before he could get a word on edgewise, the doors opened with a slam and in strolled Severus Snape. Harry felt his jaw drop to the ground, if not more. Wasn't he supposed to be in potions right now?

"Hermione, why is Snape teaching this class?!" Harry whispered softly to his bushy haired friend.

Before she could answer, a familiar silk voice beat her to it, "Because, Mr. Potter, I was assigned the post while Professor Slughorn took Potions. If you hadn't wondered off like you own the place, yet again, you would know this." Harry glared at Snape with real hatred. This was just pure hell!

As class started to end, Snape stated calmly, "Potter, stay after class." With a simple glance in his direction, Harry felt the need to be silent for once.

As soon as the students left, Severus slammed the door shut. It felt, to Harry, that he was killing any hope of escape. "Harry what's wrong with you?" That wasn't exactly the first question, let alone the first tone of voice, he expected from his lover.

Moving away from Severus's attempt to kiss him, Harry frowned and spoke with tears, "Don't give me that bullshit Snape! I saw you and Malfoy together last night! God I hate you!" Trying to hide his tears, not wanting to give Snape he satisfaction, Harry turned his back to him.

Immediately he felt himself be pulled into a warm embrace, a soft kiss placed on his forehead. He felt tears stream down his face like a waterfall. Severus hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Gently rocking him, he kissed his cheek, "Harry…you idiot boy, I'm not cheating on you with Malfoy. I love you…is it really that difficult to understand?"

Still not wanting to give into the warm protecting hug, Harry sneered weakly, "Then why were you two hugging?!"

Snape suddenly, shocking both of them, laughed and hugged Harry tighter. "You foolish child, he's my Godson! Ever since his father was captured, he's been depressed and I was simply reminding him that he could talk to me whenever he felt the need to." The laugh wasn't mean to make fun of Harry, in fact, it made him feel…happy.

A shade of Gryffindor red covered his cheek as he looked down, ashamed of how he acted. Severus held the teen tight and smirked, "However…" His voice went down to a growl, "If I ever see _you_ hugging another man, I'll kill him and lock you in my room, legs tied to the bedpost spread eagle…Such a pretty image, knowing you'd be open to my access anytime."

Harry turned and shut him up with a kiss, knowing if he continued to talk like that, he'd lose control. Just as Severus was about to place an arm around him, the bell rang. Pulling away, Harry cursed, "Damn it I'm late! I'll see you for detention, Sev, love you!"

When the boy opened the door, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red. Shrugging, he ran to potions. Slughorn gladly gave him a "free pass" and started the lesson. When Harry was searching through his bag to find his potion book, the journal Snape had given him fell out.

"Mr. Potter just get one out of the closet!" Slughorn stated while writing something on the board. The book he grabbed was torn and written on but he shrugged. His face dropped when he opened it and saw writing all over it.

Finally noticing the journal on the ground, he picked it up and looked at Ron who held a sneer worthy of Malfoy. Frowning, he glanced at the first page of the journal, where he had written his worries and fears. The color in his face drained away.

In green ink, the writing read _"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_Im trying to update Outsiders Power and this story as soon as possible so forgive my hurry. Anyway, next chapter; Snape explains the journal and its similarities to the one Voldemort used during Detention (lemon) and sees the torn up potions book. Will he snatch it away? Plus we get to see who heard the classroom conversation!


	12. Fight!

Well I know I said last chapter that this would contain a lemon but I'm just frustrated at the lack of reviews on here and "Outsider's Power". So, since I'm ALSO tired, no lemon. And this might be the last chapter I'm posting until Sunday or Monday; depends on when I finish the book. However, keep reviewing!

* * *

During potions, Harry noticed that his best friend was either giving him dirty filthy looks or all together avoided him. Why was he acting like that? After Slughorn's class, he threw in the written-on book in his bag and tried to run after the red head but slammed into Malfoy instead.

"Move Malfoy!" Harry hissed, from what he just went through he was not in the mood to deal with the Slytherin. The blond raised an eyebrow and watched him take off.

Through dinner, Ron grabbed some desert and took off, refusing to sit near Harry. This confused and hurt him a great deal. As Harry munched on what he hoped was chicken, he looked up at the staff table and blushed; Severus was watching him. While he was staring at Snape, gulping down pumpkin juice, his teacher did something he would have never dared doing for fear of being caught. He winked with a smirk.

Coughing, trying not to laugh, Harry felt his drink come out of his noise as he covered it with napkins. Hermione looked alarmed, "Harry, are you okay?" He nodded, still laughing and even saw Severus chuckle quietly. This only gave him more reason to blush and laugh.

A few minutes later, after gaining control of himself, he looked at his friend and tried to listen to what she said. Through the whole conversation he just nodded and smiled, not entirely sure what she spoke of. His thoughts kept going back to Severus and Malfoy. There was more than the whole "come talk to me if you need to" thing going on. Of course he knew they weren't together but there was something different about Malfoy this year…what though?

"Harry, come on!" Hermione exclaimed as everyone started leaving the Great Hall. Looking up, he blinked and followed suit.

As soon as he stepped outside the room, however, Snape grabbed his collar and sneered, "I expect you in my office in twenty minutes, Mr. Potter." With that, he turned and walked down to the dungeons.

Granger looked like she was ready to pop a blood vessel, "You got detention already?! For what?!" He ignored her and saw Ron upstairs. Sprinting to catch up, he grabbed his old friend's shoulder.

"Hey Ron, what's with you lately?" He asked calmly. Suddenly, when Ron noticed who touched him, he shoved Harry against the rail of the moving staircase, nearly pushing him off.

"Don't touch me you freak! I heard you and…Just stay away from me!" Ron shouted, unsure suddenly since all his fellow mates were watching. So it had been Weasley hair that Harry saw flash by him after class. Gulping, he felt weak. His legs that barely supported him managed to carry him past the shocked crowd and down to the dungeons.

On the last flight of stairs, his feet managed to trip him and he went flying to the end, slamming into Snape's door. In a painful daze, he lay there and stared at the ceiling, not paying attention to the set of footsteps in the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow when he heard a crash. Quickly he walked over there and threw open the door to see…Harry Potter lying at his feet. Sneering, he stated, "As much as I love to see you kiss my shoes, Harry, I don't think now is the right time. What are you doing anyway?"

Harry leaned against his savior and didn't speak at first until he put the silence charm on the door. "I…tripped. Ron heard our last meeting…I mean, he didn't say your name but he knows you and me are together and…" Snape muffled Potter's ramblings with a kiss.

He pulled away and started to grab a few things, "We'll talk about that later, Harry. Right now I've been called to the Dark Lord and need to get a potion ready."

Confused, he pulled out the journal and asked, "Alright, but what's with this? I mean, Ginny got one in her first year and it belonged to Vol- well you know what happened. Isn't this the same thing?"

Severus stopped in mid step and looked at him for a long moment. Shaking his head, he began to run around like a chicken with his head cut off, "No, Harry, it's different. I mean, we can communicate through writing but it's only seen between you and me. For example, if Slughorn had seen it, he wouldn't have seen my little message to you but some notes for a different class. And…What's that?"

His gaze dropped on a potion book that had fallen out of Harry's bag when he was pulled in. Inhaling sharply, the young man grabbed it and put it back, "Nothing, I just…"

Severus walked over and tried to snatch it only to pull away with a hiss. "The Dark Lord's calling. I must leave. You'll have detention tomorrow, Harry." As he was about to floo, Harry grabbed his shoulders and captured his lover's lips. The kiss was short-lived but full of flavor.

Raising an eyebrow in a Slytherin manner, Harry asked, "You've been drinking, haven't you?" Snape gave a slight guilty look and kissed his forehead before leaving. He really hoped his love would be safe…

When he got to the common room, a fist connected to his nose. Stumbling into a wall, holding his bleeding nose, he looked up to see a flash of red fury! Oh wait, it was just Ron.

"What the hells your problem, you git?!" Harry exclaimed while noticing Hermione watching. The young red head shook with fury.

"I saw you and Snape! I heard you two! How could you love him, Harry?! He's old and greasy and ugly and…" Ron was stopped by Harry shoving him into the wall. His head bounced off the wall with a loud _crack_.

Harry growled as he pointed his wand at Ron, "Don't you ever insult Severus! I finally find someone who cares for me and noticed that the Dursley's were abusing me! He loves me, no matter what either of you say, and I love him!" Hermione calmly put a hand on Harry's arm, her eyes huge with fear and shock. Panting, glancing between his friends, he put away his wand and ran to the dungeons.

Malfoy smirked as he saw Potter steaming, "Hey Pot-head, get into a fight with that mud blood of yours?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Harry glared and, without thinking, pointed his wand at the Blondie.

"It's none of you damn business Malfoy! You're just pissed that your father was stupid enough to get caught." With that being said, he left the Slytherin in shock.

When Harry reached Snape's office and walked in, he locked the door before collapsing on the couch. He had piles of homework but he was too angry to see straight let alone read and write. Ron had blackmail and so did Hermione now…would they tell anyone? Hermione would probably understand but Ron for sure was either homophobic…or just hated Snape that much. They had every right to be concerned but still!

Noticing the bleeding had stopped; Harry closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over. He hoped Severus was okay…

* * *

Okay everyone, review and such. I should update Monday or Tuesday. Depends on when I finish the book! Yay! 


	13. After The Meeting

I stayed up all night to read Harry Potter seven when it came out. I re-read it again T.T Such a good sad book! I won't say anymore for I hate spoilers. So that means if you're gonna mention the book in review, don't say the ending or deaths. Anyway, heres the story.

* * *

It had to be past midnight, perhaps four or so when a body fell from the fireplace. Harry awoke with a start and glanced around, shocked. Standing up, he tripped on himself and used his wand, "Lumos!"

Light grabbed and clung to the body, reflecting brightly on a mask. Harry yelped and stood up, his wand pointed at the person. Looking closer, he saw it was a Death Eater mask. "Severus?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Sleep and pain was evident in his voice.

The mask turned to him before it was taken off. "Harry, what are you doing here so late? Never mind that, help me on the couch." If Harry believed he had a rough night, oh boy was he mistaken! Severus held onto his right arm, his onyx eyes full of pain and dread. Sweat drenched his body, making his shoulder length hair cling to his neck.

"What happened?" Potter questioned while getting the potions he needed. Through the years he had gone to Hogwarts, he secretly was good- no; he was great at potion making. The only reason why he failed was because he stared at Snape all the time, daydreaming.

Speaking through gritted teeth, the teacher answered, "The Dark Lord was angry by my lateness so I earned myself a few shots of crucio. Get something to heal broken bones…" As he spoke of the horrified events, Harry gave him some potions and applied salve.

Harry cringed inside, knowing full well how horrible the crucio curse felt. Although he could sense Snape was hiding something from him, he listened and concentrated on his broken arm. "Young Draco told me you threatened him with your wand. And what happened to you?" Severus said, groaning when Harry jumped, his hand hitting the broken bone.

Blushing, he stuttered, "Sorry, sorry! As I told you before you left, Ron found out about us but…"

Snape sat up and shouted, grateful there was a silent charm on the room, "Weasley found out?!"

The raven haired boy stared at his love for a long moment with a dull stare. "…Yes, as I told you before. Anyway I don't think he'll tell since he's too embarrassed. I walked in the common room and he punched me. He started going on about how you look and I…might have shoved him into a wall…literally" Snape smirked at this. "When I came down here to rest, Malfoy insulted Hermione and I threatened him. So what? Wait, how did Draco tell you this?" Severus ignored the question, making it obvious he had been at the meeting.

Severus grabbed Harry's shirt collar and pulled him close, "Then you'll have to be _punished_." He blushed at that and laid his body on Snape's.

"But we should wait till you're healed." Reluctantly, he muttered, biting the Death Eaters neck. He grinned when he heard Snape exhale shakily.

"Oh no, you need to be punished right now." He chuckled, managing to flip their positions. Rubbing his hard-on with the younger boys through their clothes, Severus devoured his mouth in a kiss. Harry groaned into the heated kiss.

Severus smoothly took off the teen's pants with one hand, lips still locked. Harry, on the other hand, pulled away for air and fumbled with the teacher's robes. "Damn it, why do you have to wear so much clothing?!" He exclaimed with a death glare. Severus just chuckled at the teenager's frustrated attempts.

A few minutes later, Severus, still clothed, slid down Harry, planting kisses on his body till he reached his destination. Pursing his lips, he blew on the hard length, smirking as he shivered. Snape's pink tongue traveled up and down Potter's cock, a moan being his reward. Without any warning, Snape swallowed Harry whole, the teenager crying out in pleasure. Gently licking the underside once more, Severus sucked him with greed.

Harry's speech was incoherent, "Mm….Sev…it…uh…" It took all of Snape's strength not to laugh. "So close…" Those words reached Snape, making him pull away and toss Harry his jeans.

"What the hell?" Potter exclaimed with a red face. His teacher just grinned.

"That was your punishment, Mr. Potter. Get dressed and get ready for class."

The shocked expression on Harry's face made Severus chuckle. "Did I stutter, Mr. Potter? Go get ready for class."

! After breakfast, going to Herbology, Ron walked passed Harry with a sneer. Why did he hate Harry so much? He knew Ron wasn't homophobic…right? Perhaps it's the way he found out. Then again, maybe he's mad because its…Snape.

Whatever the reason, Harry promised that after class he'd find out.

* * *

Short, I know, but had to put that in there so the next chapter is sentimental-ish. Next chapter: Harry and Ron talk about why he's become an ass. The reason is SHOCKING as hell XD 


	14. Friends

Herbology was plain and boring as always. While they were dealing with plants that bit their hands off if they weren't careful, Harry felt distracted. It was a normal class…except one thing.

"Ron, we need to talk!" Harry exclaimed after class. The Weasley looked at him and attempted to take off. Luckily they were the last one so Harry pointed his wand at him, "I'll stupefy you if I need to." Both knew that he was stupid enough to do it. That got him to stay.

The red head turned to his old friend and snarled, "What do you want?" For a moment, Harry could have sworn he was looking at a red headed Malfoy. Potter stared at him, studied him with a look of pity and curiosity. They walked outside and sat near the Quidditch field.

Sitting on the grassy hill, they silently watched the Ravenclaw team practice. They were flying all over the place, clearly unable to think of the play they were told to do. Finally two people crashed into each other, sending them flying to the ground.

"…Why are you like this? Do you hate gays or is it just Snape?" Harry blurted out, watching Ron's eyes widen.

"Me? Homophobic? Never! George is gay…seen him with some bloke from the Ministry. And Fred's bisexual! It's just…" Ron started, unable to look Harry in the eye. Instead he started to pick up blades of grass, tearing them apart.

"So you just hate Snape?" The raven haired boy said as Ravenclaw made a goal.

Suddenly Ron stood up, pointed an accusing finger, and shouted at him, "I don't hate Snape, I love him! I don't know why but I do! I don't trust him with you! Of course he won't hurt you or anything but still! He's a Death Eater and just the thought of you two…" His face went slightly green. "What if he uses you for Voldemort? I don't want to see you hurt Harry!"

Luckily no one heard it, for Ron sat back down and crossed his arms, tears shining in his eyes. He looked like a little kid who was pouting. Then again, he had almost every right to. Without realizing it, the young savior of the world had stolen his best friend's secret love, secret crush.

Harry stared with his mouth hitting the ground. His best friend was…in love with Severus? "How long?" He whispered.

Weasley replied while wiping his tears away, "Two years."

Harry stared, "…I'm sorry."

Silence greeted him.

"I guess I'm mad that I didn't tell Snape that I…well you know. And I'm mad that you have him now." Ron's voice was soft, so gentle that the wind could have been mistaken for it.

What could he say? Sorry you didn't tell him, but he wouldn't have liked you anyway?

You should be glad you don't have to put up with his stuck up smug attitude?

We basically just almost jumped each other instead of claiming love?

Green eyes watched him, thinking. "Actually…we haven't done anything, if that makes you feel better." Suddenly Ron snorted and started laughing. Tears fell from his eyes but they were from laughing so hard.

"Out of all the things you could have said, you stated you didn't fuck yet?" He laughed like they were back to normal. Soon Harry started to laugh as well. They held their sides, unable to breathe as they cracked up. People passing by looked at them like they were crazy.

"Oh well…I'm sorry about punching you, mate. It's just…Are you sure you trust him?" The red head stood up and looked at his friend.

Harry grinned, "Of course. He knows what I'm going through and he helps a lot. I'm sorry about shoving you to the wall." Ron held out his hand; it was both an offer to help him up and a plea to restart their friendship again.

Grabbing his hand, Harry smiled and stood, walking to the castle while speaking of Quidditch.

* * *

I'm not sure when Im gonna update but it will be within a week. Um...Writers block actually. If anyone has any suggestions, tell me and Ill prolly change it a bit or something. My last resort for the next chapter is its Christmas and Snape sees his Potions book, plus they give presents and such. Basically lemon. 


	15. Tease

Okay, this is as good as it will get since my writers block is still there. X.X I saw Hp5 AGAIN and just had to write the lemon.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione said for the hundredth time. It was Christmas break and Hermione was going back home, Ron staying with Harry. She felt so guilty for leaving them here all alone. Of course, then again, she had no idea they had plans already.

Harry grabbed her shoulders, slightly irritated, and said in a slow voice, "Hermione…It…is…okay…Don't…worry…have fun…" Hermione just smiled and went on about lecturing Ron.

He stared out the window, lost in thought. It had been roughly six months since Severus and him fell in love…or rather confessed it at least. Snowflakes gently fell onto the ground and stuck to the frosty window. What should he get Snape for Christmas?

* * *

"Bye Hermione!" Ron shouted while they waved. As soon as she was gone, Harry and Ron walked through the two feet depth of snow, hoping to reach Hogwarts sooner or later.

"So what are you gonna get him, mate?" The red head asked as he wrapped the scarf around his neck tighter. Since he had found out, their friendship had grown stronger with that secret. It took a few weeks to get use to but Ron was okay, even happy for Harry. Soon though, Harry would have to tell his love that his friend knew.

"Uhh…I don't…know." He managed to stutter before looking at the ground, ashamed. Knowing Severus, he'd probably already have his presents ready. Ron snorted and decided to cheer up his friend, neither noticing a black robed figure near by.

"Why not just buy yourself a thong or leather and let him unwrap you…course there won't be a lot to wrap…you get the picture."

Harry started to laugh, his cheeks reddening but not from the cold. "I'm not sure. What if I mess up?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Well…learn how to dance with a pole and…"

"And what, Mr. Weasley?" A voice as cold as the snow that gracefully fell around them spoke up.

The boys froze like they have been stunned, their eyes widened. "S-Severus…" Harry blushed darkly, turning around. Ron turned as well but slowly. Snape raised an eyebrow, amusement glittering in his onyx eyes.

"Am I to assume that Mr. Weasley knows about…us, Harry?"

The messy haired teen nodded and grinned. "Um…yeah…" Severus, ignorant to Ron's love towards him, leaned forward and captured Potter's lips in a hungry fierce kiss. He rested his hand on the young boys ass when they pulled away. Harry felt a little guilty with that knowing his friend liked Snape and…that display of affection.

However, Ron did not look or feel disappointed or depressed or even angered…the opposite…he was very…very…turned on. With a face as red as his hair, Ron turned away and grinned very devilishly. While Severus whispered something in Harry's ear, he made a snowball and…

**BAM!**

Snape stood there, snow slowly falling off the tip of his nose. Oh if only looks could kill…

"Mr. Weasley…I suggest if you are planning to hit a professor with a snowball…that you…" Snape started off, anger clear in his voice.

**BAM!**

"…come prepared with more than one piece of ammo." Severus grinned, raising an eyebrow. Ron shook his head, snow falling from his hair. Okay, there was no way he would have seen that. He smiled and all three froze. As quick as lightning, they scooped up snow and threw at each other randomly.

The only reason Snape was acting a bit out of his mold was the memory he saw just a moment ago. Harry had always failed at Occlumency so he accidentally sent out the memory of him and Ron talking in the field that day. "So Weasley likes me, eh?" Snape thought with a grin. Perhaps…

Suddenly Snape found himself laying in a mountain of snow with a green eyed boy on him. "Oops…I tripped." Harry grinned, kissing his loves softly.

Growling, he tumbled over so his body rested on the young teenagers, "Tripped my ass. You'll pay for that, Potter." He bit his neck before getting up, making sure no one saw. Ron just snorted and walked out from his hiding place. Grabbing a handful of snow, he walked behind Harry and shoved it down his shirt.

His friend yelped and rubbed against Severus on accident in an attempt to get rid of the icy coldness on his back. Snape grinded his teeth, making it quite obvious that he was hard. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, detention!" He snarled with a grin. While Harry blushed lightly, Ron's first thought was a threesome. Was Snape messing with him?

* * *

Since there were only a handful of students left at Hogwarts, the students were allowed to eat at the staff table. Most gossiped to each other while some talked about class with their teachers. Ron and Harry "got stuck" sitting across from Snape, all three attempting not to grin.

"Professor, what time is our detention?" Potter asked innocently. McGonagall coughed out her drink.

"What is this? Severus, why did you give them detention on holidays?" She screeched.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. Severus looked smug, "Because they threw multiple snowballs at me."

* * *

When the boys arrived in Snape's office, he wore nothing but a black towel. Grinning with a evil twinkle in his eyes, he shrugged, "I just got done showering. Your detention is to write lines."

Both blushing teens sat down and took out paper. Severus leaned next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "You shall write 'I will not trip on a Professor.'"

Walking behind the unsuspecting Ronald, he whispered lowly in his ear, "You shall write 'I will not throw snowballs at a Professor.'"

As they wrote half a page, Severus made sure they were watching out of the corner of their eyes before taking off the towel. The lights, sadly, were too dim to show anything so he sat down at his desk, smirking.

An hour passed before Ron walked over to Snape, his face as red as his hair. "D-Done Professor." Snape nodded and dismissed him with a wink.

Harry fell off his chair laughing at his friend and love. How childish yet cute! His sides ached from laughing so hard and long but he didn't care!

He felt a very naked body on his. Oh shit, Snape was still naked! Harry hardened instantly. "Have you thought about your present for me, Harry?" His voice dripped with lust. Through out dinner that was all he could think about!

Severus bit his ear, making sure the boy felt his hard length. "Y-yes…" Harry whispered.

"What is it?"

"M-Myself."

Snape looked at his love in the eyes, a little shocked. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

His mouth found Harry's, their tongues battling for dominance as he stripped off the annoying clothes. His rough hands traveled down Harry's body, pinching his nipples ever so slightly so he could hear a little whine.

Harry shuddered as the last piece of clothing disappeared. He felt his loves hand wrap around his cock.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

They froze. Looking at each other with horror, they tossed on as much clothes as they could and prepared for the worse. They opened the door to see no one other than…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER MWHAHA! Who do you think it'll be:P I know Snape was a little OOC but…hey, it was worth it to tease Ron lol. 


	16. Deep Conversation

_They opened the door to see no one other than…_

Draco Malfoy stood there. His snow white complexion was whiter than normal, his hair soaked with swear, his eyes dilated with fear. It was obvious from the darker patches on his pant legs that he had been wiping off the slick liquid on his palm. In all honestly, he looked like a wreak.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise." Severus raised an eyebrow, his voice a little louder than normal. Harry, understand that he had to hide, quickly dived behind the desk and hid under it, hugging his knees. There were two pairs of footsteps that echoed in that supposedly empty room.

What in the hell did…oh…that's right…at the beginning of the year Snape had told his Godson to talk to him whenever he needed to. Damn it all to hell! Then again, it was near Christmas so it made sense that the young Malfoy felt alone and needed to talk. But why now?

For the first few moments, it was quiet and the air was full of suspense and tension. "Would you like something to drink, or perhaps eat, Draco?" Severus spoke in a gentle tone. The teen shook his head and sat before the fireplace. In the dim light of the fire showed shadows under Draco's eyes.

Harry could barely see from the desk but heard every word clear as a bell. "Severus…" Malfoy whispered with a tired look on his face. "I'm not sure I can go on, Severus. My friends, my lackeys, they left me because my father lost his power as a Death Eater. They're picking on me and I can't do a fucking thing about it! Even my girlfriends, even the girls who would have thrown themselves at my feet, they laugh and gossip about me.

"To make it worse, Mother owled me and said I had to stay here for Christmas because of financial problems and lack of presents. She just doesn't want a reminder of her husband around!" Malfoy finished bitterly, tears falling.

Wow, and Harry always thought Malfoy had it easy. Perhaps before last year he did. Perhaps, from what he heard, that before his father was thrown into prison that Draco lived like a King here. Then again, since now was now, it must be difficult to realize your mother was broke and didn't want you. And Malfoy didn't stop talking.

Not bothering to wipe away his sorrowful tears, he stood up and paced the floor. "And I like someone…I'm gay Severus! The guy I like is in Gryffindor! He would never like me let alone love me! I see him smile and my heart just melts! I hear his laugh and I shudder! In my dreams he haunts me, whispering in my ear, nibbling on my neck! I feel like I'm going crazy!"

Severus stood up as well as watched the teen shout his frustration. Thank goodness he placed a silence charm on the door before. Harry's mouth dropped; Malfoy was gay?! He liked someone in another house?!

"I see." Was all Snape risked saying.

Malfoy finally sobbed without a care. "I feel so alone Severus, I hate my life! If it wasn't for…Merlin I want to go home! I want…I want…" Snape hugged the boy tightly, watching as he cried and cried.

Day after day, the pressure built up. Week after week, sadness and anger was held back by a thin dam. Month after month, self hatred coursed through his veins. Finally he collapsed under the emotional suffering. It was killing him inside, anyone could see that. Severus, who knew very well what it was like to be picked on, to not be wanted at home, to love someone when they didn't love him….he held onto Draco and felt his own eyes water.

"Shh, Draco, it's okay. Everything will turn around for the best." He found himself whispering. Harry, who was forgotten under the desk, had to strain to hear it.

Malfoy managed to rattle up some anger through sobs, "H-How the hell would you know? How the b-bloody hell would you know?!"

"Because Draco, I've been in the same situation as you. I've been a loner, loved unreturned love, and felt unwanted. You're young and everything will be turn out for the best."

What felt like an hour passed between the two. Harry felt his legs cramp up but he ignored it, listening in on their conversation. Most of it was about Lucius in prison while some parts were about classes.

Finally Malfoy got up and walked to the door. "One last question, Draco." Snape stopped him.

"…Who is it you like?"

* * *

Ha ha! Review and say who you think it should be. I already have it planned out but I wanna see if I'm predictable or not. Remember, a boy in Gryffindor! 


	17. Who Malfoy Likes

Yay, I'm so happy about all the reviews I got! Enjoy!

* * *

"…_Who is it you like?"_

Severus's question hung in the air like a disease. The tension was so thick, so heavy that Harry felt like he was being choked underneath the desk. From the lights spilling under the thin line from the desk, he could see the shadow of Snape. The fire crackled and hissed as if waiting for an answer.

"…Leave it alone Severus." Draco whispered brokenly. His voice, although he was young, had traces of older wisdom and worries. He sounded exhausted mentally over physically. Silently Harry wondered what his expression was. He could picture it now; Draco's mouth twisted in a frustrated frown, his eyes slit in fear, his skin deadly pale.

"Draco, as your Godfather I have every right to know…" Snape started in a tone he used only for class. Harry flinched at the word 'Godfather'. Was Sirius watching him right now? Watching Remus? Before he could think anymore of his dead family, a load crash echoed in the room.

"I said leave it alone!" The young Malfoy shouted, having thrown a jar of some foul smelling liquid. While he was absolutely seething, Severus seemed calm and on his guard. The boy under the desk flinched and held his breath.

Snape said in a harder tone, a colder tone, "Mr. Malfoy please desist throwing things like a child. You came here for help, for my help. I want to help you Draco, I do, but in order to do so, you need to tell me everything. Who is it?"

Once more, it was quiet. No one dared breathing, not even dared to blink. Harry felt his muscles relax from the surprise noise, and listened with his ear against the desk.

_**SLAM!**_

He nearly yelped as he jumped, looking up. Draco had punched the desk.

Blood slowly dripped in the cracks of the desk, falling on Harry's crunched up robes. The desk shivered ever so slightly, giving the impression that Draco was shaking.

"…Ron Weasley." A voice rasped out. Harry's mouth dropped; his enemy was in love with his best friend.

"He would never like me, Severus! The only reason he would ever glance at me is to spit in my direction! It's driving me insane!" Malfoy shouted loudly, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt his Godfather hug him.

"I'm sure if he got to know you…"

"He would never want to be trapped in the same room with me! It's bad enough in class where we glare; he would never willingly speak to me!" Draco made half-sense, sobbing. Suddenly it was silent.

Risking it, Harry scooted out of the shadows and looked up; he had passed out. "He's in love with Ron?" Was the first thing that spewed from his mouth.

Snape snorted while laying his Godson on the couch. "Very smart observant, Harry. Perhaps you should leave; I don't need to explain what you are doing here when he wakes up."

"…Is he going to be okay?" Just because they hated each other didn't mean Harry wished him to be ill.

His love nodded and sighed. "He'll be fine, he just couldn't…he had a break down slightly. Goodnight." Without touching or even looking at him, Snape tended to Draco. Harry sighed and walked off.

He couldn't believe it; Draco Malfoy loved Ron Weasley. That would explain why he always picked on the red head.

Speaking of the red devil, as soon as he stepped in the common room, Ron looked up from the fire. "Harry! You okay? You have blood on your…" His face turned pink.

Snorting in a laugh, he shook his head "It's not mine, its Malfoy's. Severus and I were…busy and he knocked on the door." He stopped as if thinking, sitting next to his friend. Ron hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees while staring into the dim lit fireplace.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"…What do you think of Draco Malfoy?"

"You're kidding, you better not like him!"

"I don't! I love Severus! I'm just asking."

"He's…a git."

A laugh.

"I mean, besides that, what do you think about him?"

"Well…I…what exactly are you trying to make me say, mate?"

"…Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Malfoy likes you."

"…Good joke, mate, seriously though what?"

"I'm not kidding. He likes you."

"…Goodnight Harry."

With that, he stood and left with his cheeks flamed red. Harry sighed, praying he hadn't made a mistake. Ron wasn't anger or disgusted, he just looked…shocked. Was that good? Or did he just make Malfoy's life worse by telling his dearest friend that he was the one that the young Slytherin fell for? Hugging his knees, he looked outside and sighed heavily.

* * *

Next chapter: Snape invites Potter and Malfoy to his house for Christmas break. Plus, Ron is acting weird around Malfoy. Review! 


	18. Guess Where You're Going

Sorry for the long update. I've been busy with my other stories. Plus schools starting…those fucking retards screwed up my schedule ALREADY!

* * *

Severus Snape rubbed his temples, strands of silk greasy hair falling in his face. What could he do? He felt horrible about Malfoy, about his godson. He was in love with a Gryffindor who was in love with him. His parents didn't want him. His friends were leaving him. He was basically alone. No, he wouldn't let him be alone.

Harry…How would he made Harry happy? He wanted to make Harry have an unforgettable Christmas. But how?

A small smile spread across his face. He would invite them both.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy see me after class." Snape spat as he walked through the doors, making them all confused. Class had just begun and the golden boy and blond Slytherin just got in trouble…what the hell?

As class went on, young Draco Malfoy felt like he was being watched. Glancing around, he saw the Weasley stare and gape at him. Quickly the red head looked away and started talking to Hermione about the ingredients.

Was it possible that he knew? No, Malfoy thought, it wasn't possible! He had told Severus when he was alone and Snape would never tell anyone! Maybe Weasley started to like him. That thought made him smirk and blush.

After class, Harry and Draco walked over to their teacher. Harry felt a little uncomfortable near Malfoy since he heard his deepest secret. "Draco, I'm going to be blunt…Harry and I are together. Don't start lecturing me or tell anyone…Need I remind you of your crush?" Snape said quickly.

Draco's eyes shifted to the tile on the floor. "Now then…It's my duty as a Godfather to make sure you have somewhere to go during the holidays Draco so you'll be coming with me." Severus said calmly. Harry wondered faintly why he needed to hear this.

"Harry, since we're together I refuse to allow you to stay here alone…away from me. Whether you like it or not, you're coming as well. Settle your differences for two weeks, boys, and I promise we'll have a good time. Dismissed."

Both Harry and Draco felt their mouths drop to the dirty dungeon floor.

"What?!" They both exclaimed. It took one death glare from Snape to get them to leave.

Once they walked outside, they stared and glared for a long time. Finally Malfoy put his hand out, "Truce?"

Harry grinned and shook his hand, "Truce."

* * *

Short I know but next will be longer. Review! 


End file.
